It's My Show
by 94stars
Summary: How would SpongeBob react if he could see the decline in quality to his show? Would he—along with the rest of his friends... have anything to say about it if they were real people?
1. Victor Walker

**Author's Note:**  
There are times in life, when you're extremely glad that FanFiction exists. And this... is one of those times. I'd have nowhere to put this fic, had it not.  
How would the characters of SpongeBob SquarePants react to the decline in quality to their show? Here's my take on it if they were real actors, and regularly interacted with people on the show.

Some people like the newer episodes. Some people think they're still funny. That's fine. That is your opinion, and I respect that.  
In return, I ask that if you don't like my FanFiction, then simply don't read it.  
That is all.

I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants. All rights go to Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.  
All episodes and their dialogue are used under fair use.  
***Names of real people have been changed.***

Thanks for reading.  
Please R&amp;R. :)

* * *

_"Krusty Towers"_  
**March 3rd, 2006**  
**Scene 5, Take 1**

"ROLL CAMERA!"

A bell brung off set. Conversations died down into whispers. The crew hurried to their places. The hard lights searing from the ceiling went soft, until the the room was black completely.

"Speed, marker..."

A black figure ran across the room, and took his place at the camera.

"Annnd... _action!_"

There was utter silence... and then...

"A BUBBLE BATH?" Squidward Tentacles exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU A BUBBLE BATH?!"

"Well, because Mr. Krabs said you would!" Patrick said matter-of-factly.

The crew muffled chuckles. Victor smiled as he observed in the dark from his director's chair.

He had been hired as the new creative director for the hit Nickelodeon show, _SpongeBob SquarePants_, once the show's old creative director and creator, Stephen Hillenburg had left. It was actually quite an honor for Victor.

No—scratch that. It was a once-in-a-lifetime event! This was _SpongeBob SquarePants!_ The show that nearly took the world by storm ever since the beginning of the 21st century. He pitied the fool that wanted to pass up this opportunity.

Hillenburg had originally intended to cancel the show once SpongeBob's first motion picture had been made, but Gasps of Horror could be heard all around the world. So, Hillenburg did what any normal and rational person what have done: hand over his beloved children's show to a new face to bail it out of ruin, while simultaneously save hundreds of people from losing their jobs. And Victor Walker—was that new face.

Back on the set, Patrick turned sideways in the bath tub.

"Now, be sure to make my back _extra_ shiny clean...!" he said, pointing to his back.

Squidward balled up his fists.

"THAAAT'S IT!" he shouted, then turned to exit the stage. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Patrick then turned in the tub and called after him.

"Squidward, wait! The toilet's backed up again!"

"_And cut!_" Victor shouted through his megaphone. He lowered it and smiled at Patrick.

"Very good Patrick! I think we're going to print that take..."

Patrick sat back, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

The lights were turned back on, and the set was brought back to life. Victor stood up from his chair, clapping his hands to dismiss everyone.

"Okay, everybody, take five," he said. "We'll continue shooting in a few minutes. Now somebody get me a venti latte..."

The television crew began to murmur and mingle around with each other.

At his request, a girl in a prim skirt and glasses, handed her boss a Starbucks cup. Victor peered into his coffee cup questionably... and then began to slurp it.

He then smacked it down on his armrest and turned back to the girl.

"Hit me, Katrina," he said. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

The girl fumbled with her glasses and pulled out a clipboard. She pulled over a page.

"Well," she began, "You have a tour to give this new guy at ten."

Victor made an inquisitive expression. This was news to him.

"What new guy?"

Katrina's stared at him from behind her glasses. She told him this weeks ago.

"Mr. Garcia, sir?" she said, hoping to ring any bells. "You hired him last week to help out on the show."

Victor blinked.

"Well, what time is it now?"

Katrina looked at her watch. It ticked audibly. She set it down.

"Ten."

Victor sighed and rolled his head around—obviously irritated.

"Hrrmmmpphhh..." he growled. This means he would have to leave the set. Why didn't anybody _tell _him these things?

Victor turned around and held up his free hand, as though giving a public announcement.

"Okay, everybody, I'm leaving! See you in a few," he said. Everyone was so busy talking, it looked like nobody really heard him.

Victor then spotted the bath tub Patrick was previously sitting in and pointed at it.

"I want more bubbles in that tub, guys...!"

Suddenly, two men rushed up onto the set, each armed with shampoo bottles. They both dumped them upside down, letting pink stuff ooze out into the tub.

Victor left the scene with his Starbucks in hand, and Katrina followed behind him.


	2. Andy Garcia

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry Chapter 2 took so long. I needed to be in a SpongeBob-by mood to write this. I'll try not to do it again with Chapter 3.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

A man sat on a bench near the entrance to _Nickelodeon_ Studios. A few palm trees hung over the building near the big, orange sign that said _Nickelodeon_ splattered on the wall.

Andy Garcia wringed his hands. He brought his thumbnail up to his teeth and bit it. He then changed his mind and went back to wringing his hands again. He normally wasn't this nervous... but today was a big exception.

Anyone who was a fan of _SpongeBob_ would say that this moment was a dream come true. It felt like at any moment, he was going to see his breakfast again.

Andy had just been recruited to be the new guy to help out in the creative department on the show _SpongeBob SquarePants_ once Stephen Hillenburg had left. Out of all of the thousands of application sent in, _he_ was the goon that they had picked. How? He had no idea how. But everything was happening so fast. One minute, he was scrubbing dishes in the back kitchen at Moe's Diner, the next—he was flying to Orlando and sitting outside the parking lot to _Nickelodeon_ Studios to help write for his favorite cartoon character of all time! This was really happening!

If this didn't make a person nervous, he didn't know what would.

Andy had grown up with _SpongeBob._ (Well, not _literally_… since SpongeBob probably didn't even know he existed). But still. He could quote episodes by heart, and had all of the seasons on DVD at home. He had pinched himself in the arm about eleven times today. He was here… at _Nickelodeon_ Studios. This was where the legends worked. This was where Tommy and his friends got into all sorts of misadventures together. This was where Arnold taught his fellow fourth grade classmates about life and morality. But most of all, this was where they filmed _SpongeBob SquarePants_. This was where all the residents of the underwater city of Bikini Bottom would gather around and shoot their show! And he was going to get a first-hand look inside!

And maybe... just maybe... he could get a glimpse of SpongeBob himself.

Andy glimpsed around. Nobody was here, save for the janitor, shoving and pulling his mop across the tiles under the awning. This sure was taking an awfully long time. Andy had been sitting here for almost half an hour. He started to wonder if he showed up at the wrong time. They said "ten o' clock," right?

Wait. What if they meant ten o' clock_ PM?! _Did he show up twelve hours early? Oh, he _knew_ he'd make a big idiot out of himself on the first day!

Just then, two doors clanged open. Andy jumped. Two people came strolling out into the Floridian heat: one male, wearing a beret and a crooked mouth... and one female, wearing a skirt, and following him around like a little bichon frise.

The beret-man made his way across the lot. Andy observed him. Something in the way he slithered his eyes around made Andy a little inquisitive. The beret man busily scanned the area as if he were looking for someone. He then put on a big, faux-Hollywood smile at the janitor dragging his across mop the floor.

"_Andyyyy_!" the beret-man drawled out affectionately, spreading his arms out wide like he was expecting a hug.

The janitor made a face. He then flatly informed him that his name was Kevin. The skirt girl and the beret-man looked at each other awkwardly. The beret-man put his arms down.

Kevin tossed his hands up and abandoned his mop... storming off.

"No one knows _who I am _around here!" he shouted to the parking lot.

The girl in the skirt then spotted Andy sitting all alone on a bench. She then tapped her boss on the shoulder and alerted him. The beret-man whirled around in a full pirhouette.

Once he saw him, he cracked another big smile.

"_Andyyyy!_" the beret-man tried again, strutting towards him. "My new main man! How are you?"

Andy then hopped up from his bench and clamped his hands together. This must've been his new boss. He looked very important.

"Er... hello!" Andy exclaimed, shoving a hand forward... "I'm good! How are you, Mr...?"

"-WALKER!" the man boomed. "VICTOR WALKER, Creative Director of _SpongeBob SquarePants_!"

Andy shook Victor's hand his both of his.

"Hello, Mister-Walker-Sir!" Andy said. "This really is an honor, sir, you have no idea how grateful I am to be working here. I'm a huge fan of the show, and I've loved Hillenburg's work since-" Andy then caught sight of the girl next to him, who was hugging her clipboard and adjusted her glasses.

Andy pointed to her.

"Who's this, sir?"

Victor turned to see who Andy was looking at. Katrina sniffled, deciding to keep to herself. Victor spun back around, facing Andy.

"Oh, that's Katrina," Victor said. "My personal assistant."

Katrina smirked through her glasses. She extended a hand.

"-Welcome aboard, Mr. Garcia."

"-Thank you!"

Victor then sighed, the Floridian heat was getting to him.

"KATRINA, towel."

Katrina then whipped out a white towel from behind her and gently blotted her boss's forehead. Victor then looked at Andy, giving him another Cheshire cat grin.

"Well! Shall we give you a tour?" he said to Andy, directing him to the studio doors. Andy stuttered, his eyes bulging open.

"Y-you'd… give me a _tour…?_" he gasped. "Really? _Really_, sir? Oh, that would mean ever so much to me! I mean, if that's alright—"

Victor patted him on the back and directed him back inside.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want, baby!" he said. "We're gonna be working together now! You might as well know how everything works!"

The three employees then headed back inside, and the doors slammed shut behind them.


End file.
